pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Piekron
Description Piekron is a new Hero introduced in the second Patapon 3 Demo. He is a completely different class from any of the ones in Patapon 2 . You unlock Piekron after you upgrade Yarida to level 5. He wears a green mask and is in the form of a Gekoroth (frog). He can equip shields and spears at any level. At level 7 he can use lances instead of spears. He also has a special class ability that allows him to summon thunder with his attacks after he performs a charge. Piekron is level 5 when he is unlocked. Piekron is unlocked when you level your Yarida to level 5. If you get your Piekron and your Yarida to level 9, you unlock Wooyari. Equipment All patapons can equip helms. Piekron can use spears from level 5. Piekron can use shields from level 5. Piekron can use halberds at level 7. Piekron can use daggers at level 12. Superhero Mode "Concentrate" Long-lasting boost for attack power of the entire team. It can combine with other Hero Modes. Activate with PonPonChakaChaka Attacks PonPon Song: Piekron throws a spear towards the enemies. ChakaChaka Song: Throws similar to a Yaripon. Class Skills 'Piekron's Class Skills' Leaping Spear Leap and hurl a spear in mid-air. Activate with fever or charge attack. If you upgrade this skill, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BOOM Small lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. Activate with charge attack. If you upgrade this skill, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BOOM Strengthens lightning. Superior skill to BA-BOOM. If you upgrade this skill, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BA-BOOM Greatly strengthens lightning. Superior skill to BA-BOOM. If you upgrade this skill, Yarida gains access to it. 'Affected Class Skills' Two Spears Throw two spears at once with charge attack or during Fever. It cannot be upgraded by its self, but once Yarida's Two Spears class skill is completely upgraded Piekron gains access to it. Three Spears Throw 3 spears. Superior skill to Two Spears. It cannot be upgraded by its self, but once Yarida's Three Spears class skill is completely upgraded Piekron gains access to it. Four Spears Throw 4 spears. Superior skill to Three Spears. It cannot be upgraded by its self, but once Yarida's Four Spears class skill is completely upgraded Piekron gains access to it. Five Spears Throw 5 spears. Superior skill to Four Spears. It cannot be upgraded by its self, but once Yarida's Five Spears class skill is completely upgraded Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! Learn through CHAKA CHAKA song. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Set Skills Piekron can equip 3 set skills. Rain Dance Rain falls when Fever strikes. Learned at Level 6. Shield +2 Boosts shield/greatshield level by 2. Learned at Level 9. Shield +3 Boosts shield/greatshield level by 3. Stab Master Affectss stab attacks: Attack power +100% Critical x1.2 Peerless Frog Unlocked at Level 32 Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Superhero Statistics. Trivia *Piekron is the only Uberhero that activates is Hero mode on a charge command song (other superheroes use it for Hero mode but don't need it to be perfect). *Piekron's main weapon is Spear, but he is also able to throw Halberds, which has been done before in the 100 hour demo. *He can probably use Pikes in higher levels. *In the Patapon 3 Japanese website, his posture and background was different than all other heroes. His background was unique and shows him meditating, making him look like a unique class. *Fully charging Piekron in the second floor dungeon, BEFORE attacking the Dragon gives your units a HUGE advantage, and then summon your Djinn once it's awake, and POOF you're done in no time. This works similarily with the Possessed Dodonga. *Piekron's Hero Mode, which can reach a maximum of X2 damage, can actually reach X3.5 if he equips Charibassa's Team Aid Set Skills Category:Patapon 3 Category:New units Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero